


Declination

by efta



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monsterfuckin, Semi-Public Sex, aether bondage, death ideation, gender-neutral WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efta/pseuds/efta
Summary: Story? No this is simply sad mage smut, thank you.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 54





	Declination

Glances, not even understood by yourself, matched every time. Sometimes his head would lift, golden eyes darting around almost sarcastically to signal the absence of attention from the Scions. Did anyone else ever notice? Would they care if they saw? Would it be for your sake or for the good of everyone else?

A wave of unease passed over during them, gently tugging your stomach. The feelings of phantom touch and dread.

———

Down a slender Crystarium alley, a location previously hinted at, you hear steps. “Don’t _you_ look delicious...” comes from under a breath, in what feels a mocking tone.

Pitch dark, the rustle of regalia, scent of dust and gentle perfume; rough brick for your gear to tap upon. A shift in posture brings slivers of auburn hair into the small gap of darkness, a gleam of metal obscures your vision for a moment. Forfeiting all, your choice is absolute and simultaneously gone. If this was to be a trap, you had fallen into death, but giving up was such a relief it couldn’t matter.

It feels as if he is waiting for something, uncertainty weighing in his air. Breath quickening, it closes in on you, a smell inhuman. A gloved hand lands on your cheek, thumb on the other side of your lips, firmly stroking. Your heart is racing at a million thoughts. His face places against yours, nose aside yours, mouth amongst yours in an instant mix. Tastes of singed candle, red fruit, blood. Still his body keeps away, uncertain- how could you make his entirety give into you? The hand moves to the back of your neck to hold it in place. You are where he desires. Your heat against his cold, an aetherical twinge and spark, it’s nothing you've experienced.

Reaching up, you grab at fur with both hands. _Can I touch you?_ His body meets you, begins to press yours against the wall, gear fighting each other in clanks and catches. As you move your calloused fingers across his bones he moves his around to the front of your neck and presses, fingernails digging from behind white cloth. You feel flush, open, ready; gods help, you are his now. Drowning in thoughtless lust, you’re brought to present with a snap of his fingers. You return with an ungloved hand lightly on your now exposed sex. The weight of armor gone... is his? No. All inhibition melts, your hands greedy and roaming through his robes at a horrible pace, multiple knots and clips become undone before he has mind to stop you. But you are stopped by something unrecognizable, cold and changing, wrapping your wrists, snapping them back to the wall. “Ttch...”

Though you can barely see more than shadow, you sense his presence grow. Enveloping, almost suffocating. Purple glistening flashes in your side views as he instills your mouth with tongue and more, his deep inhalations wretched and seething. His aether surrounds you and finally you recognize it twisting into shapes to fulfill his needs. Exploring, biting, prodding, groping. You are prey to be consumed. Every action quickens, his hunger too much to take, flustered at the overwhelming pour of ardor your body shivers and gives way to be held up by the wall and his pressure against you.

Pressure... underneath, teasing. Again, is he waiting? Consuming fully except there, how can you bring him to you? _Please._ Sudden claws caress quickly upwards on your inner thighs and he enters fully without warning. You close your eyes and scream. How can you live through this, this is all and everything. Brick scrapes across skin, chest pounding at the feeling of fullness and pure elation as his wet thrusts and moans escalate to a steady pace. Swathes of aether bind and press, as if he fears any part of you leaving. All you are able to reach with, your mouth, constantly attempting to find his own’s placement as it returns from other tasks across your abdomen. His lips fully meeting yours, moving almost in a dance as his tongue writhes with yours so tightly to only delicately touch the inside walls.

His rhythm haunts you, what are possibly hips meeting yours flush again and again, unrelenting but not enough, the build not being touched becoming excruciating. Your body warm and moist against his cold being, textures of velvet and flesh and bone and air. Claws tease you with pricks, pulling at skin like a kneading cat, light wounds sour with a need for more. Gods you’re close, body quivering now with cold sweat, too many sensations... have you even opened your eyes for a while?

Two sets of them above you, glowing and focused. Your heart flutters at his gaze, a sense of overwhelming nakedness as your full self is covered in his horrifying aether wisps thrashing about. A brief moment of pause as he searches you, wondering, before you feel all parts of his being tense and fuck you hard. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Claws cradling your skull as his expanded cock hits places previously unknown, the movement shared disorienting, noises disgusting and pure, gods you are his to ram and destroy, his deep emanations reverberate through you, multiple notes in a chorus of its own, ancient and unrecognizable as you and he come.

Filled and roused, your body is unable to fully come down from the high. He places you upon the cold ground to rest, aether retreating, the man appears to your side and sits. You reposition and place your head upon his lap, his hands finding your knotted hair to gently work through. “My dear plaything. Let’s not be strangers.”


End file.
